Assassins: The Full Story
by NathanAnderson839037
Summary: This is a continuation of my one-shot "Assassins". In this story, everything that can stress these two out will happen. Running from the government, constantly moving around etc.


**Assasins: The Full Story**

**(Author) Hello everybody. You may or may not remember me, I haven't written anything in over a year – nor have I gotten to see the second A & O movie that came out. But I am writing this because I have nothing better to do, and writing seems to calm the insanity in my head. So how's your life been?**

**Since I wrote the original story before the second A & O movie, I am going to keep names as they appeared in my previous FanFic. Fuck You if You Complain.**

**Let's Start Right Before Where I Left Off, ****_ Kate's POV:_**

"Lilly, Can I please talk to Humphrey outside for a minute?" I interrupt.

She sounds hesitant but slowly replies "Um… sure?"

I was questioning my ability to do this whole task by then. Would I be able to finish off this kill? With the distractions, would my kill be clean? My thoughts deceased quickly after we got outside. It was early fall, but being this far north meant there was already some chill outside. That wasn't why my thoughts had stopped so suddenly though. Where I had parked my car, there was nothing but a few pieces of glass left.

'I can deal with this later, Humphrey first' was my thought.

"Are you-"

"Can you-"

We both start at the same time.

"You First" I say as quickly as possible.

"Ok… Are you OK? I saw the look on your face when you just stepped out here, you seemed to freeze up." He put together.

'Shit – I slipped up'

"Not really" I slightly start to break down. 'No, you can't do this now Kate. You have someone who is needed dead' I quickly pull myself "Someone stole my car while we were in there talking. A 67' Mustang that my dad gave me before he died."

'Shit. Shit. Shit. He did NOT need to know that'

" I'm really sorry Jackie. When we're done here I can give you a ride home if you would like" He offers.

"Please excuse me for half a minute" I say. I step to the side, and call my employer. They pick up just after the third ring, just like always. "It's KT. I need the nearest sports car shipment. Something fast. I am at the same bar that was assigned. The Assassination of Humphrey Smith was clean. Delay police for 10 minutes after that." I pause waiting for my reply. "Car shipment of a white Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet. Police Delay will not be possible at your current location. Expect Arrival In Next 3 Minutes" I get the reply, then I hang up.

That's why it's great to be an assassin for the government. Good pay, good perks.

"Humphrey something weird is about to happen. I'm going to need you to follow along."

"Ok?" is his answer.

About a minute later, and some small talk with Humphrey, the delivery truck with my $200,000 Porsche shows up. From inside the cab of the truck I hear the driver call out my name I had given them "KT?" I give him a wave.

"Humphrey, I need you to get in the car. No questions. Now."

He seemed to understand, or at least just complied. He got into the passenger seat, and I slipped into the driver's seat. I back the car off the trailer, slowly pull out of the parking lot, and then I take off. This car has a beautiful shifter. It's racing style – designed so that gears 1-5 were in a straight line for faster shifting. I took off down the highway, reaching 60mph in exactly 3.0 seconds. Humphrey looked like he was about to vomit, but I was only focused on escape. Right after an assassination, the government sends a cleanup team. When they find out that there isn't a body, all hell will break loose. They had always paid me in cash, so money wasn't a problem. I had 3 accounts in 3 different banks, under 3 different names, and just over $700,000 in each account. Right now, my problem is explaining to Humphrey that I'm an assassin and that he is supposed to be dead.

"What the hell happened back there? It was like you freaked out. Now we're in some expensive-ass car doing 100mph down the highway."

I knew the question would come up. A now I had to answer it. "You're supposed to be dead. I'm an assassin for the United States Government. I go all over North America to kill the people that I have been asked to kill. I am not told why, and was given as little information as possible. I'm texted a name, a location, and a time. We're both wanted by the government now. We're in Jasper Park, Canada area. We need to get out of Canada and we have less than a 24 hour window to do so."

**(Author) So how was it? Probably really shitty, like I said, I haven't written anything in over a year.**


End file.
